Rain
by DaiCrazy
Summary: Perhaps they weren't so different.  Daisuke/Takeru Friendship Fic.  Oneshot. T for a curse word and slightly angsty content.


I'm a horrible person for not continuing my story, but life is just way too hectic to gather my thoughts. Today, I saw the word 'rain' on a page and literally started typing away. I feel like it's rather rough, but I think the way it turned out.

This is NOT a Daikeru, this is simple a friendship fic. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

The gentle drops spent many-a-night soothing him to sleep, although he would never admit to it. Throughout the screaming and fighting, the vases and hearts breaking, he was simply whisked away to a peaceful world through those simple drops of water. He loved the way the water felt as he raced back and forth on the soccer field. He yearned for the chills he received when he splashed in puddles, heart pounding anxiously as he neared a goal post. He was, after all, born in April. How could he hate the rain when he was born to be in it?

As he paced the forgotten streets, he stopped to close his eyes and listen.

Drip.

Drop.

The constant downpour soothed his shaking. He forced himself back to reality and continued his journey towards his destination.

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

How he despised it. The cold and the shivering he felt whenever it came around. The howling that kept him awake at night when all he wanted to do was rest and forget. It symbolized everything he hated and everything wrong in his life. It occurred the day his family fell apart, and as a kid, he greatly resented the rain for causing such an event. Even though now he was older and understood that such weather was not the cause, he couldn't stop himself from remembering that day whenever the clouds would loom over and cry their tears.

He ran past lit houses, regretting leaving the warmth of his fireplace, but refusing to turn back.

It was too painful to even suggest.

Splish.

Splash.

He slipped and cursed the puddle that made him fall. Aggravated, he continued his fast-paced routine to his desired location.

* * *

><p>He always wondered why no one else seemed to enjoy the current weather as much as him. He looked around the barren streets, lit dimly by the flickering street lights. He enjoyed the solitary feeling that he received. He sighed and shook his head slowly. It wasn't that he was anti-social. In fact, he had been warned multiple times of his overly obnoxious disposition. But at times, it was nice to have time to recollect your thoughts and feelings.<p>

He snorted, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to show that he has thoughts and feelings.

* * *

><p>He stopped under an overhang to catch his breath, his panting visible in the near freezing temperature. He shook from fright and anger, searching for distractions to keep him from his current state of mind. He laughed humorlessly as he glanced at the empty sidewalk and the closed shops. No one who was sane would possibly be out in this wretched weather. He didn't even choose to be out in this wretched weather. His body just took him to where he felt like he needed to go.<p>

He placed his hood back on his head and started walking again, wondering if he could ever come back home.

* * *

><p>He sat down on the soaked bench dejectedly. His head pounded restlessly in his head and his eyes became unfocused. Perhaps he should have grabbed a sweater before storming out of the house. Oh well. It didn't matter much. He positioned his body across the wooden planks and laid his head on the arm rest. He shifted his cracked goggles and used them to cover his rain-beaten eyes before closing them and entering the depths of his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>He slowed his pace as he reached the outskirts of the park they used to visit when he was younger. A quick glance towards the playground sent a wave of pain through his body and he finally collapsed on his knees, his fist pounding against the rough pavement. As he paused his breakdown, he noticed the outline of a figure on the bench not far from him. He whipped his eyes needlessly for the rain had continued to pour on his face, and he set off towards the man, curiosity drawing him nearer.<p>

* * *

><p>He heard footsteps and raised himself from the bench quickly, standing and looking around. He instantly regretted it, as his feverish body lost balance and quickly began its descent. He prepared himself for a rough impact, but was abruptly stopped by what felt like another person. He attempted to help the kind stranger by supporting himself as he was led towards the bench to sit down. He lifted his goggles and placed them at their familiar place on top of his now damped hair and looked towards his rescuer.<p>

Takeru?

* * *

><p>He saw him standing hurriedly, as if he was frightened of who was around, when he noticed the man swaying back and forth. He then sprinted towards the figure and helped him regain his equilibrium. He was greeted with a face full of familiar maroon colored hair, but continued to assist the man with no regrets. After they were both finally situated on the bench, he looked at the stranger as he placed familiar yet cracked goggles on his head.<p>

Goggles.

Daisuke?

* * *

><p>He began to ask him questions, but they all seemed to be from a distant voice.<p>

"Why are you here? Where is your jacket? You're burning up! Your family's going to be pissed."

He could only reply with a few words at a time, as he had recently discovered the violent burning in his throat. He noticed the worried look written on his face, and smiled weakly from gratitude before frowning. What was HE doing out?

* * *

><p>Takeru could tell he wanted to question him just as rapidly as he was questioning him, but it seemed to be a difficult task for Daisuke. He shook his head and sighed, leading the sick boy from the bench and away from the park towards a covered area near the mall. They both sat silently against the wall of the entrance, lost in their own separate thoughts. Takeru heard but a small "thank you" from him companion to which he quietly acknowledged before delving back to silence. Maybe this could be taken as a chance to get some emotions off of his back. He selfishly thought that maybe with his fever, Daisuke wouldn't be able to remember his confessions come morning. He didn't want the guy to hold anything against him, especially something so personal.<p>

* * *

><p>Through his heavy breathing and fever, Daisuke still managed to keep somewhat a clear head out of the situation. He looked towards Takeru, sensing tenseness and nervousness from him. They had never been truly close, not even after the battle with BelialVamdemon. It had been a long six years, and here they both were. Seventeen years old. They had both gone through heartaches and joys typical to that of a teenager. Daisuke still had small feelings for Hikari, but he could feel them slipping away as his home life became more and more hectic. He suddenly realized he had been trapped in his thoughts for too long when he heard Takeru speak.<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was about to divulge everything to the egotistical, self-centered, conceited Daisuke, but he was doing it anyway. He reminded Daisuke of his parent's divorce; he made sure to connect it to the weather currently around them. He had felt so betrayed, confused, and hurt. He could remember his father walking away with his brother as he cried, holding on to his mother's hand.<p>

He thought he had gotten over that. That now, more than ten years later, he could live a peaceful life without the constant pain. But recent events had proved him that he was only fooling himself.

Just this afternoon, his mother came home with a man that he had only recognized from her job at the newspaper. He seemed nice enough, and it looked like he came with a fair bit of money, but he had dismissed the thought originally. They sat down for dinner at around eight o'clock when Takeru's mother announced that she had something to tell Takeru.

They were getting married.

The memories flooded back.

He had dropped everything and ran.

Takeru sat with his eyes glued on the floor as he told his story to Daisuke, almost ashamed to look his once leader in the eye.

* * *

><p>Daisuke listened to Takeru's story, shocked and, though he wouldn't admit it, honored that he would trust him like this. He had always thought Takeru as a know-it-all, a goody two shoes with no worries but the fact that he had yet to win over the heart of the perfect girl. But after hearing about Takeru's griefs over his family troubles, he realized something. Not only was he not perfect, but they were both very much alike.<p>

* * *

><p>A few moments of silence passed after Takeru finished his tale, and regret started to set upon him. Daisuke would for sure laugh at him any moment now. He was foolish for thinking of confiding in him. Was he really that desperate for help that he would settle for the one person he knew to be so carefree and happy? After all, what did he know about pain? When was the last time he witnessed his family falling apart from the inside? Takeru began to leave when Daisuke grabbed on to him, forcing him to settle back down.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke swallowed painfully and resolved to telling him the truth.<p>

In the past two years, things started changing at home. Jun was off to college, and that left Daisuke with his parents, who he didn't have the best relationship with in the world to begin with. At first, it wasn't a huge deal. He would hardly be home with school and practice, and they would always be at work, sometimes working double time. A few months in however, his father started coming home later, smelling weird. His mother would question it, but he would always distract her with flowers and chocolates, sometimes even jewelry. These events became more current until about six months ago. He came home early after soccer practice had been canceled and he opened what he had supposed to be an empty house. He found his father home, and not alone. He was accompanied by a younger woman, someone in her late twenties. Shocked and horrified of being discovered, he ran off, and then became burdened with the option of telling his mother. But he didn't have to. A month ago, she caught him herself, this time in his office, where she had shown up to drop off dinner as he had told her he was working overtime. They both came home screaming and shouting, and such was the occasion ever since. As a result, his mother started drinking more and his father stopped being secretive and became almost boastful of his doings.

Daisuke ended up being the forgotten product of the situation, and he ended up taking off after being hit with a misdirected vase to the head, only having been saved from injury by his goggles.

As he stopped talking, he began to realize the new water falling on his previously dry cheeks and whipped them furiously. Why is he letting anyone see him like this?

* * *

><p>Both boys sat quietly as the rain lightened up and moving clouds brought out the light of the moon. Hours passed as the sun began to rise, and finally Takeru stood and motioned towards Daisuke to follow him. After a few short minutes, they stopped in front of the Odaiba Elementary gates. Daisuke looked quizzically towards Takeru, but Takeru simple smiled.<p>

"We met here. Remember?" he said, pointing towards the soccer field. Daisuke smiled gently and nodded, then frowned at Takeru.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly, looking at him in the eyes. "For everything. I was a real asshole to you back then, and even after our adventures I never actually gave you a chance."

"Don't worry about it," Takeru replied, shaking his head. "I did the same. Actually, up until a few hours ago, I believed you to be the most arrogant guy in the world."

Daisuke laughed gently, and turned around to look at the river across the street, now shimmering with the wake of a beautiful sunny day.

Takeru joined him, thinking of the events of the past few hours. He had gained a trusted friend, and also began to realize that maybe his mom remarrying wasn't the absolute worst thing possible. He glanced towards Daisuke, worried for his well being. Families falling apart was not a thing Takeru enjoyed seeing people go through, knowing the pressure and pain it causes. Perhaps rain wasn't all too bad; it could be a reason to cleanse, a reason to empty out long-hidden feelings.

Daisuke closed his eyes as a small breeze flew through his almost dried hair. He smiled as he thought that he was not alone; he had help from the best source possible. He didn't have to keep all his problems to himself. Maybe the rain didn't have to be the best part of a storm. Maybe the best part was the sun shinning afterward.

The two friends walked back towards their homes, with new hope in both their hearts and minds. They occupied themselves with mindless chatter, and ignored the disgusted stares of passers-by that were created due to their un-kept nature. The sun lifted their spirits and the commotion of a new day reminded them that a better life was on the horizon.

"ACHOO!"

"Uh, maybe you should see a doctor."


End file.
